A Touch of Chocolate
by ZenAngelSan
Summary: A little valentine for all...KahoxLen R


A Touch of Chocolate

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D' Oro.

A kiss. Her day started with a kiss as the rays of the morning reflected on her. It tasted sweet as something slid inside her mouth. 'Chocolate…' she pondered in her head before she was able to comprehend a chuckle beside her and she sat up in shock. The blue- haired man beside her laughed as the tear shaped chocolate almost fell out of her mouth.

"Len, that was not funny!" she grumpily exclaimed as Len sat on the bed along with her. His hair was still messed up and his golden eyes held glee in them. The silver wrapper was crumpled on his palm and his handsome face held a smirk. He was still wearing his light blue pajamas.

"Then I'll give you your morning kiss, Kaho." He declared before he swooped down and captured the red-head's lips with his own. Her brown eyes widened before they closed and she pressed her lips against his as well, her slender fingers darting through his hair. Their kiss tasted like chocolate.

Kahoko clung onto Len's arm as they descended the wooden stairs of their little home. The man chuckled again, "Kaho, let go before we trip down the stairs." She squeezed even tighter, "It's alright, because I won't be the one who fall face first." He sighed and she gave him a childish grin. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before he went to the kitchen, "Cold cereal?" he called from inside.

Kahoko laughed as Len had never been too good in cooking and she proceeded to take a shower. The door clicked as it was locked. Kahoko slid down the bathroom door, her flushed face cradled in her hands. Even though she and Len have been engaged for more than two months, she couldn't help blushing whenever he was near.

She undressed and wrapped a towel around her lithe body all the while filling their small porcelain tub. She noticed a small, white bottle on her dresser and examined it. It was the expensive perfume she bought the other day. The bottle had the words, "Heaven Scent" inscribed to it and indeed it smelt heavenly. She took a quick shower, dabbing a few drops of it before going to their small dining room and eating breakfast with Len.

Kahoko plopped herself on the leather couch of their living room and surfed through the channels. Finding nothing particularly to do, she flipped to the cooking channel. There a middle-aged woman was melting chocolate for a recipe she was working on. Chocolate…it made her want to make some. She giggled slightly and switched the TV off before she rushed over to the kitchen, grabbing ingredients here and there.

A crash was heard as Len got out of the bathroom. He sighed and smiled before entering the kitchen. As soon as he entered, chocolate filled his senses. He watched as Kahoko grinned at him sheepishly, her face and neck covered with chocolate while she tried to clean her yellow dress. "Let me guess…you dropped the bowl again…" he said, matter-of-factly which made Kahoko nod.

He neared her and began to wipe the traces of chocolate away from the floor, all the while his damp white towel was still around his neck. Kahoko tried her best to clean herself and soon, Len was finished. He helped her clean herself with the towel until he came up with an idea.

He took the towel off and using the towel brought Kahoko to him, so he could use his lips to clean her instead. "Kaho, your skin became warmer." He stated still licking the traces of chocolate. She was stiff and very, very flushed. Her attention brought her to Len's lips as they traced down her neck. "Hmm…is this a new scent, dear?" She was speechless as he continued what he was doing, before he brought her into another chocolaty kiss.

"Kahoko, do you know what day it is?" he asked after they finally cleaned off. She shook her head "No…today is…" she trailed off when he chuckled before reaching back and bringing out a bouquet of red roses with a box of chocolates. Kahoko looked at him in question before it hit her. "It's Valentine's Day." He smiled before opening the box and placing a circle chocolate on her mouth as he kissed her again.

"Happy Valentine's Day, love"

Author: Didn't really expect it to that short…oh well. Hope you enjoy this! Sorry for any grammatical errors and/or misspellings. Happy Valentine's Day, folks! Puppy Love will be updated soon… I hope.


End file.
